


[Podfic] Cold Fingers

by ArcadianMaggie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie
Summary: Both of us were abandoned, jilted by the men we loved. AU, femmeslash. Bella/Leah. Flash fiction.





	[Podfic] Cold Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295094) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html).

 

  
cover art by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

 

**Download** : [MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX/%5bTwilight%5d%20Cold%20Fingers.mp3) (3.7MB)

**Length** : 3:43 mintues


End file.
